Secrets
by RuizuSakuRa
Summary: "The secrets about the titans weren't the only secrets kept unknown."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: " Captured and Experimented On "**

I ran as fast as I can,My injured leg slowing me down as I forced myself to increase my speed. Tsk, This rain isn't helping either, I thought to myself.

"You can't escape me, You little brat!" A man screamed as the weapon he held; a metal crowbar loudly clanged as it random pavements.

My heart started beating fast,blood gushing through my wound which was probably infected by now, fatigue from the rain making me feel dizzy,and the enery I'm exerting making it worse.

"I have to survive..." I mumbled to myself softly,still running away from the I ran towards another corner.

Suddenly somebody grabbed my arm,I looked back and saw the man who was chasing me. When did I slow down!?I asked at that moment,My vision went blank.

Tiredly, I opened my eyes slowly taking in the scenery."Where am I?" I pondered, trying to recall what happened.

For a slight moment, I began wiping my forehead from the cold droplets of sweat, Just then, A man came inside.

"She's the only one I found at the slums ." He whispered inaudibly to the man who he referred to as ''

"You can go now, Markle." He commanded,turning his gaze towards me, He walked slowly.

I moved away in fear only to fall flat on the ground."Oww." I wailed. He offered his hand towards me,But instead I slapped it away in disgust.

"I don't need you help! Tell me why am I here!?" I exclaimed unpolitely,I mean if anyone was placed in this situation,Who wouldn't?

He looked irritated but still he controlled his composure, Fixing his eye-glasses, He asked me."Calm down and tell me your name."

I got agitated,"Why the hell would I tell you!?" I mocked, I ran away from him a little further only to fall on my knees at the sight before me.- Ne-near the exit was a large, heavy-metalled cage filled with humans who were either monster-like,or close to being monster-like."What did you do to them!?" I shakingly asked trying to gain the courage to stand up.

He chuckled coldly and looked at me with an amused face. "I did what I had to do to ensure humanity's future, You see. Sacrifices have got to be made." He paused."just like what I have to do to you. " He snickered coming towards me.

I stepped backwards,unluckily tripping near the cage filled with monstrous beings.

"Now be a good girl." He said in a serious tone.

And I lost all my strength, I remained limp as he carried my towards the metal bed I waked up at.

I stared at the ceiling emotionless,I knew myself that this was the end for me. I lived a horrible life anyways, I think this is the solution to end all my misery;Being abandoned as a child, not even knowing who my parents were, Living a life where I had to steal to live,Being beaten up by adults who made-fun of me. I stared at the ceiling asking myself a final question."What's there to live for?"

'' inserted the needle to my vein, and I closed my eyes.

And I knew death was about to befall upon me,But a strange feeling lingered through my whole body.

"Five seconds." He counted.

A strange uneasy feeling that was fighting something within me.

"Twenty seconds." He counted again.

It felt like eternity as that strange feeling ran across my body,But still, I couldn't move my body.

"Forty seconds." He counted for the third time.

The strange feeling changed every second that passed by, at first it was just a little, and then as seconds passed by, It grew and grew. It was like my heart was telling me something...

"O-one minute..." He stuttered.

I closed my eyes trying to understand what I was feeling, What am I feeling? Why of all times would it come up to me at the most wrong time? Was it coincidental?

My finger twitched which shocked Dr. Jaeger. The strange sensation felt stronger electrocuting my whole body, And then I opened my eyes widely and screamed.

"T-wo Minutes!?" He shockingly shouted in disbelief.

"WHY DO I WANT TO LIVE!?" And then I lost consciousness,...Am I dead?

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note**

**If you have suggestions for my story, please leave a review :)) RxR please :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: " Waking Up "**

I opened my eyes slowly,and felt a painful sting in both of my eyes. My vision was groggy still,And I couldn't see things clearly. Seconds passed by as my vision returned slowly. It was white everywhere.

The cold air lingered causing me to shiver,Where was I? The only thing I remembered was scrreaming and then blacking out. "Could this be the _after-life_?"

Standing up.I almost tripped in the process,My legs are limp? Why is that? I'm dead right?

Walking straight I bumped my heead."What in the!?"Placing my palm at it,It's Glass.

So I'm not dead!?

Suddenly a heard someting creak,I turned around only to see carrying a tray of bottles filled withh strangely colored liquids labeled with the words, 'T' 'Z' and 'X'.

I slammed my fost to the glass even though I can't practically move ."Where the heck am I!?" I slammed my fist again only to him flinch in anger.

He went inside my glassed cage through a unknown opening,"I didn't notice that..." I mumbled.

He placed the tray onn the ground, and approached me.

"You're a new discovery,the first person whose cells bonded with those of a titan, and to think that other than the titan cells, your body even accepted lethal doses of different serums, My-my. You're a rare discovery."

Titan cells? What the fuck?

"Now if only I can perfect the serum than it can accomodate itself to other people,But since you are here." He paused,giving me an amused smile."You could be my test subject."

I lunged at him throwing him to the ground."Are you completely retarded!? You'd got to such lengths to experiment on a child!? Don't you have children!?"

He pushed me off of him,he pulled himself up and fixed his glasses. "I have a child and an adopted one, But of course I couldn't do this to them." He answered looking away.

"I'm a child as well, Wouldn't it be the same way!?" I clenched my hands in anger.

He approached me once again,but this time,patted my head.

"Just for the time being, This discovery would save millions of lives."

My legs fell,and I began about my life?

He pulled me up and hugged me."For the first time,I'm sorry."

I gasped shocked at what he said, but I remained quiet my tears still falling down.

"What's your age,and name?" He asked me in a monotone voice.

I looked at him calmly and answered." I'm 14 and my name is Alphonsine."

* * *

"What's gonna happen to me now?" I asked. this was forced down to me. Of all people possible,why me?

"Just hold still while I inject this to you." He commanded, his face focused at injecting the serum properly. I don't know the side effects,But inform me when there are ." He cleaned a portion of my skin with cotton and injected the needle to me.

I bit my lip at the pain while closing my eyes,It's not like I have any choice. i can't even escape here, so I just have to accept my fate.

My body jolted on it's own as I felt the same sensation I felt yesterday, Likemy body is fighting with it.

I started crying by the intensifying pain I felt,"JUST KILL ME NOW!" I screamed.

I looked at his expression it was different from what I had seen when he experimented on me. He looked pained.

The sensation intensified making my choke on my own blood which was I about to let out.

The taste of blood remained as I felt the gruelling sensation."Please...Just Kill Me Now." I begged, trying to inch my hand towards his lab coat.

But he didn't.

He watched me hurting yet he did not do anything about it.

I just stared at the white cieling just hoping it'll stop.

And it stopped.

He looked suprised again.

"Your body endured it again!" He mused touching my arm which was heavily bruised.

I just cried not listening to his statements.

"It...hurts." I whispered.

"You should rest for now." And he walked away after he said that.

And then I dozed off.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: " Fear "**

I was awoken by the continues '_shaking_' of the ground, Opening my eyes I was still at my glassed cage/room.

"What's happening up there?" I asked myself, What's with all the shaking I'm feeling? Is it a earthquake?

I sat at the edge of my bed, lazily looking at my surroundings.

A week has passed since my last experimentation which was successful, But despite the success. My body's the one feeling all the pain.

Lately I've been feeling weird, Not the normal weird, But the weird-weird-If there's a term for that?

Hmm,Where's Dr. Jaeger? He's usually early to check me up.

I looked areound again to discover a note sticked at my wall.

_"Dear Alphonsine,I'll be gone for three days. Your room will be opened so that you can tour around. I trust you that much. So please do not break my trust."_

Other than the weird-weird feeling, Lately. has been treating me like his own child so I guess I'm a little bit happy despite the pain I recieve from experiments.

I opened the door and stepped out only to cover my nose afterwards." What in blazes is that stench!? It's like poop mixed with rotting flesh then topped of with fart."

Walking around,I start to tremble in fear.

A cage was opened.

Just then a monster-looking human being crawled from the other opening.

" F-roo-d." It moaned as it crawled towards me.

I moved away from it and grabbed anything that was nearby; a Cup.

Seriously, How is this gonna help me!? Before I even manage to kill it I'll be the one killed!

I threw it at it's head weakly and it died. "What the!?"

So they're very fragile...But I killed a human being.

"I'm sorry..." I kneeled down and started trembling

It only occured to me now that this was a human being...

"I-i should just stay in this room and wa-wait for ." I stuttered,Only to be hit by a thought.

Why was the cage opened?

I saw a book on the table near the bottles of liquid.

It wasn't a book it was a journal, and there was a map of this place.

I read the journal first going inside my room and locking the glassed door.

**Entree 1**

**_The government has been more hiding secrets,What do they know about the titans...What is the organization related to it._**

**_I'm also keeping a secret from them, Doing human experiments related to titans. I know there's something wring about it. I just can't figure it out._**

**Entree 2**

**_My newest Experiment defied the odds!, For a child to have a strong immune system and a body capable of accepting lethal serums. She's truly a rarity, But her identity is unknown, Just who is she?_**

**Entree 3**

**_Eren has been acting strange, My son seems to have the idea of joining the recon corps._**

**_Setting that aside, Alphonsine, my newest addition to being experimented seems show no changes. I have so many questions left to be answered. The titans hold a secret themselves, But I have no clue about it. But if Alphonsine shows changes,Then maybe I could uncover the secrets._**

**Entree 4**

**_I have to be careful of what I do, She's a very important test subject.- Today seems off, I've been feeling scared of what tomorrow brings. It feels like something terrible is about to happen. Lately I've been feeling like a father to her-my test subject. But At least I have good intentions._**

**Entree 5**

_**I have to leave early this morning, I brought samples of the serum I injected on Alphonsine. Today I'm about to enter the third wall; Wall Rose.**_

_**I just hope nothing bad happens to my family, I feel that today may change, and that maybe in the future the truth would be told. I've known it myself. "The secrets about the titans weren't the only secrets left unknown." Pretty soon I'll understand why people such as Alphonsine are able to absorb and be immune to such deadly vaccines. Maybe there are really people who are born gifted, People considered as Super-humans.**_

My eyes widened up. Secrets about the titans? What do you mean by that ?

I guess I have to wait for three more days, Wait the map!

Opening the folds of the map, I checked it out. "THERE'S AN ESCAPE EXIT HERE IN THIS ROOM!"

I went outside my glassed room and left the journal on the table, I looked at the left wall, I touched it. And I felt a bump.

I pulled the small bump which was actually a knob and a small door opened up in the shape of a hole.

Good thing I can fit and there a small metal ladder was laid.

Climbing it up I felt the humid air, It was dark but I just climbed the ladder nonetheless.

I knew I was there when I bumped my head on something hard."Oww." I moaned.

I tried feeling the metal in search for something to pull.

After a while I was able to find it and as I Pulled it something unlocked and I felt a cold breeze.

I climbed out to feel the cold air but then It was replaced by fear.

In front of me was a titan who stood 3 meters tall.

And soon all I felt was. Fear.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: " Escaping the city together "**

I stood there plastered on the ground trembling and unmoving. I was afraid, so afraid that all things that popped into my head were ways of how painful my death would be.

It bent down shaking the ground with a evil smile on it's face.

Closing my eyes I waited for my death.

But it didn't.

I opened it quickly only to see that it was walking away, Hungrily looking at the group of villagers who trembled in fear the way I did.

I ran away, Not helping them. And I hated myself for that.

The city was in rubbles but there were a few buildings that still stood tall. But the titans who also stood tall overlooked the city, There were so many of them.

I looked at my right to see an upcoming titan who made the ground shake powerfully, throwing me off balance.

Taking in heavy breathes,I ran swiftly towards a building that was still standing. I went inside and fell,"I'm so tired." I huffed.

Curling up like a ball, I hushed myself to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by somebody who was shaking my shoulders-It was a man.

"Thank-goodness your awake. We have to leave this house, A titan is close by." He pulled me up and gave me something.

It was a long sharpened sword which was engraved with the symbols of roses."Wh-where did you get this!?" I asked, It was beautiful.

"We have to leave now! He dragged me out and we ran together." I gazed at his face he was tall and well-toned, He had ravishing blonde locks that stopped on his neck(of course) and eyes that matched the fresh green leaves of spring. He was handsome.

"Where do we go from now onwards?" I asked, as we kept on running.

He looked at me."Were gonna run towards the second wall, so practically, were gonna enter a zone where we can't hide from titans."

I gaped at his idea, was this the only way to get to safe lands!? I wiped the sweat forming on my forehead.

"Do you think we can survive this?" I asked hopelessly not directly looking at him.

He was silent but it was soon broken after a few seconds."I'm a person who trained to be a cadet but didn't graduate because...because I was framed of murder."

"I know the only way to kill a titan." He paused." Cut the flesh at the base of the neck,that way they wouldn't be able regenerate and soon they'll rot."

"That's the only way to kill it?" I asked once again. He looked straight at me. "It's the only way we know for now."

So this is how we'll be, We'll escape the city together.

* * *

It was already night time and we took refuge in the basement of a house which was still usable.

I sat in the corner as he prepared food.

"So what's your name" He asked with a smile on his face. Seriously, how can he be so calm when you're not even sure if you'll survive the next day?

He sat beside me giving me a wooden bowl filled with corn soup and minced mushrooms, where the heck did he get those?

"If your not answering,I'll introduce myself first." He stopped and looked a the small lit fire." My name is Light Paige, I'm 16 years-old."

Light? Strange, But It suited him damn well.

"I'm Alphonsine,14 years-old."

"No last name?"

I nodded." I'm an orphan."

"I'm sorry for letting you bring it up."

And it was silent, I took a sip on the soup. It was delicious!

I watched from the corner of my eye on how he ate, he was slow. Like he was trying to enjoy every sip.

Then I felt the pain I felt when I the lethal serum was injected in me. I curled my body in pain, tears starting to fall down.

"What's wrong!?" He ran up his hands towards me,shaking my shoulders.

I let out a painful scream, hoping it didn't attract the titans.

"I just want this pain to disappear... " Just then I felt strong arms surround me in a protective manner.

"Shhh..., It's ok. I don't know what your going through, but don't worry I'm here for you."

I buried my face to his chest,crying softly. And the pain vanished, I felt the need to tell him why, maybe just him.

"I don't know you that much,but you've owned my trust. So now I'll tell you my secrets."

And then I told him about my past first, How sad my childhood was. And soon I told him about my biggest secret.

" I was kidnapped by a man a week before all this happened. I was brought to a lab where a man named ; a man who experimented on human beings. Experimented on me. He injected a lethal serum filled with titan cells and other deadly liquids into me which I almost didn't survive. I'm telling you this, right now, I could tell that I'm not a normal girl, the changes haven't started but soon it will, so now I ask you. Would you still escape this city with me, I'm fine with any decision you make."

He smiled at me and flicked my forehead."Are you an idiot or what? I knew from the moment I saw you that you weren't normal, why would I leave you just because of that?Whether you like it or not, You'll escape this city with me."

And I broke down crying. I thought he'd leave me..., I guess people really do differ.

And I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up by Light's shaking.

Opening my eyes, I see him all geared up and ready to go."Were leaving now?"

He raised his other eyebrow."What do you think?" He replied sarcastically.

I punched his arm hard.

"What was that for!?" He rubbed has arm.

" That's for hugging me yesterday, I'm still a girl you know!" I pointed out.

He laughed at me."You haven't reached puberty yet, you don't even have boobs. Why would I take advantage of you?"

I blushed madly."Why you!" I punched his arm harder than before."Damn you!"

We climbed up only to see a titan blocking our path.

Once again,I was afraid. I looked at Light he was gone.

The titan bended down reaching it's huge fat fingers towards me at the process.

"Light!" I screamed in terror at watching the huge titan reach towards me.

Then it fell down With a loud 'Thud' "What just happened." I looked at the titan who was slowly rotting away.

"Light!Light!?" I called out only to see him pop out of nowhere.

"Where were you!? I almost died there you dumbass!"

He bended down to reach my height." I saved your ass there, I killed the titan just like the way I told you how" He answered sarcastically.

Then he walked a little in front of me,offering his hands backwards.

"Were gonna escape this city together right?" He scratched his head with his other free hand.

I took his hand and smiled." Heck yeah!"

And we ran together, Escaping the city together.

**To Be Continued...**

**please read my other story as well! :)) Pls leave a review if you have any suggestions :D also please RxR :)) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: " Surviving while being Separated "**

I stared at the now setting sun, It's been a a year since we've escaped the city but we've been separated a few month's ago. It happened because of me.

Closing my eyes a tear fell down on the grass." It's because of me that he might be dead by now."

**_Flashback_**

_"I'll just gather some mushrooms." I ran away from him without even letting him answer._

_The truth is it's been awkward between us since I felt weird when he got close to me. I think this is what it's like to...like someone intimately._

_Just then the ground started shaking throwing me off-balance. I gazed to the opposite direction to see two abnormal titans hungrily looking at me. I started running away but they trailed after me._

_I then see Light who was now grabbing his weapon-A very sharp sword that was very long._

_He looked at me, signaling me to run to the right as fast as I can._

_I nodded. I...2...3 I ran fast not being seen, I glimpsed at Light he was also running making the titans follow him._

_I knew that he could handle it, he's the expert at killing them. _

_I waited in the bushes for an hour but he still hasn't return._

_Walking towards where we camped I saw a piece of paper with some sort of letter written on it._

_He must have written it awhile ago. I joked nervously, I decided to read what was written on it._

_"Al, it's been a year since we've met and through out that year, I knew I was inlove with you. Today I'm writing this after you left to find mushrooms, I wanted to stop you because I had a bad feeling about it but you ran away. I was terrified because I saw two abnormal titans from the horizon, And so I made a plan because most likely you'd end up running here. If I don't come back within an hour after I divert their attention, I might be dead. Apply what I've told you, I know you can survive without me by your side-your not normal I know from the moment I saw you. And maybe now I'll be brave enough to say that I love you. I love you so much that I'd sacrifice my own life just for you. Goodbye."_

_A tear fell down followed by another and so on. "You Idiot!" I cried out, Hugging the piece of paper. "You Dumbass! You promised me you'd protect me! Why would you go on and die!?"_

_I collapsed to the ground, hugging myself and the piece of paper._

_"I'm so weak." I thought to myself."It's because I'm weak that I can't protect the person I love!"_

_"I'll live on for you,Light." I softly whispered to the air."I'll become strong,so strong that even titans can't bring me down. I'll avenge you from those monsters. I'll be so strong that I'll be able to wipe their wicked smiles on their face, And I'll kill them, I'll kill them! I promise!"_

_"I'll kill hem for you." I whispered._

**_End of Flashback_**

I didn't notice the tear that fell down, I wiped it and looked at the sky."I'll kill them all." I gritted my teeth.

Climbing a tree I began covering myself with branches and leaves.

I'll survive for tomorrow.

And I slept.

* * *

I woke up to see a titan's face in front of me, It looked at me like I was so delicious. And his wicked smile which made me want to deform it.

Grabbing my long sword and I standed up and stabbed it's eye making it cry in pain, I took this chance to climb up to it's face and head towards the neck.

It grabbed my collar forcefully and brought me close to it's mouth.

I glared at it, as it brought me closer to it's mouth."I'll wipe that damn smile from your face you monster!"

I sliced a portion of it's lip,it's grip on me loosening. I Climbed up and stabbed his other eye this time and swiftly landed on his neck to cut it's weak point.

It cried in pain, It was music to my ears I smiled like a sadist as it fell down and burned away.

Ever since Light...died I've been like this. I grew cold, lived like a sadist enjoying it when I made a titan scream in pain. I've changed.

I placed my sword on it's scabbard. I climbed up the tree I slept at again grabbing my small bag.

I climbed down and walked away.

I wonder how far the second wall is? I thought. Just then The ground was shaking again. I turned around to see another titan running like a crazy maniac-it's tongue swinging back and forth.

"You look disgusting." I muttered under my breath, I brought my sword out again. Pointing it to the upcoming titan.

As it was nearing me, I glared at it as it looked down upon me. "5...4...3...2...1!" I dodged it's attempt to squish me as it was lying on the ground I jumped at at's back and quickly headed towards it's neck but it suddenly pulled itself up quickly causing me to fall down hard on the ground, I felt limp afterwards unable to move as it bended down eying me hungrily like titan's always do.

It brought it's face near me, licking me with it's gross tongue-I forced my right arm to move to stab it's tongue, thankfully it did.

I was brought up high as I gripped my swords handle. Slowly it was starting to slip, If I fall this high I'd die easily. I forced my left leg to push me up towards it's face.

Exerting so much force I was able to climb up to it's nose-stabbing it's left Eye with my sword I pulled myself up again as it struggled in pain.

I reached it's neck and tiredly I cut it's weak spot.

It slowly fell down and I laid on the ground hurt and tired.

Until I reach the second wall-this is how life-threatening my life would be. "no assurance of survival at any time."

I wish Light was here beside me. "But he's not." I mumbled.

And then I cried at the pain I was receiving. The side-effects are acting up again added with my fall awhile ago. This pain would never cease I guess.

I covered my eyes with my right arm after putting my sword back to it's holder.

And then I dozed off despite the danger of doing so.

**To Be Continued...**

**RxR please :)) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:" Dying flame "**

Another year has passed as I still headed towards the second wall; Wall Rose.

I walked the grassy fields tiredly. Food was scarce this days, So it was difficult for me to find food.

Looking at the horizon, It was still grass meadows, no food in sight."Damn I'm starving, It's been days since I've last eaten..."

The worst thing to consider was the fact that it would be easier for titans to find me. I'd have an easier death if this keeps up.

I missed Light. I miss him so much, It's been hard to survive without him. Living this way could make me insane-not being in contact with humans.

I felt the earth shake and I knew what it was. A titan.

Quickly,I grabbed my sword and prepared for combat.

It was an abnormal one with long arms and legs, and it crawled towards me like a spider.

This is bad, It would be difficult to kill this one, this is the first time I've encountered an abnormal like this.

What's worse is that I barely have the energy to make a strong attack.

It quickly reached my location slowly preparing itself from eating me.

I pointed out my sword towards it, waiting for the perfect timing.

But my actions were wrong, it jumped to my left and tried to bite me with it's teeth.

I barely dodged it, it's teeth scraping my left leg, I screamed in pain as the blood oozed out.

It attempted another bit attack which I dodged by rolling to the right, I flinched in pain as my wound hit something causing it to bleed more.

It quickly sticked it's head towards me-paralyzed by fear I closed my eyes only to feel the pain my left arm felt." Arghhh!" I cried out as it munched on my left arm almost reaching my bone.

I cut some flesh from it's face making it stop for awhile. I took this opportunity to kill it.

Forcing myself to jump and land on it's neck perfectly-which I was able to do so. I brought my sword to it's neck cutting a huge portion of it clean.

I rolled down the grass wounded and tired.

At least it's better than dying in a titan's stomach. I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes as I felt the pain of being bitten by a titan. It's been a while since I've last felt this kind of pain. The last time was month's ago when it was raining heavily.

**_Flashback_**

_I ran fast not looking back at the 15 class-abnormal titan who was chasing me, The rain heavily pouring down on my head making it harder for me to accelerate._

_"Damn this." I cursed under my breath._

_Just then it grabbed me by the collar and brought me up to it's mouth._

_As I was near it's mouth It's teeth grazed my back forcefully making it bleed- I brought my sword to face it backwards towards it's face and stab it. But it only hurt me more._

_It's teeth dug unto my flesh downwards forcefully As I injure it. It let go of me making me fall high from the ground._

_My back hit the ground first which worsened the pain I felt. "Arghhhhhhh!" I cried out in pain loudly, As blood poured out from my wounded back._

_I couldn't stand up, Terror ran in my body as it licked it's lips hungrily._

_Every second that past by made me feel more hopeless. I closed my eyes accepting the fact that I would just die eventually._

_But then the strange sensation I felt when I was given a serum returned. The feeling that told me that I've got to live. _

_I felt it's breath reaching me, I counted ten seconds. And I forced my arm to stab it's eye._

_Surprisingly I felt the need to live-this drive made me feel no pain and instead made me move again. _

_I stabbed my sword to it's forehead and pulled myself up leaving a huge mark on it. I jumped towards it's hair my sword empaled at it's scalp as I ran towards it's neck leaving a cut line of flesh,As I reached the base of it's neck I took in a large amount of air and aimed at it._

_I successfully killed it but then the pain came back and I was unconscious._

**_End of flashback..._**

"Will I survive this?" I asked myself as more blood oozed out of my arm and leg. I brought my right arm to my face-tears pouring down at the pain I felt.

I'm nothing more but a dying flame. I whispered to myself completely losing hope.

"Please. Somebody save me..."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
